Game Night
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Jimmy invites everyone over for a game night - but it doesn't go quite according to his planner!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Here is a new story! It is from the following prompt:**

**_fiftyshadeswritergal - Jimmy feels left out of the gang at work so he plans a board game party and invites everyone from work including Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky. How does his party go?_**

**I hope that you enjoy! Remember to review! **

...

Jimmy sat down at the desk. All autopsies had been completed for the moment, reports completed, and the room cleaned and sanitized. Ducky was out for coffee with Agent Gibbs and now Jimmy was feeling lonely.

Everyone else at work had close friends. Ziva, Tim, and Tony worked together every single day, and Abby worked so closely with their team that she was counted as one of them. Gibbs, Ducky, and Director Sheppard were all social.

Take today, for example. He heard Ziva talking about a new place that served authentic Israeli food. She was going there with Tony over lunch. They had left autopsy with the information they were seeking, laughing and ready for their break. Later, when Jimmy was upstairs getting an apple juice from the vending machine, he noticed that for the third time that month Gibbs and the director just "happened" to bump arms on their way toward the front door.

"Plans for lunch, Jen?"

"Not really. You?"

"Headed to the deli next door. You like their egg salad."

"Yes, I do. I was just headed there myself."

"We might as well just take one table and leave more room for other diners."

"That would definitely be more thoughtful of us."

Fifteen minutes after the now-not-so-subtle lunch "date"-rs left, Jimmy was exiting the bathroom in time to hear Abby raving about a new tofu burger joint a few streets away.

"You MUST try their pineapple topping!" she demanded of Tim as she dragged him out of the door.

Jimmy must have just blended into the background. Even when he went downstairs, expecting to see Doctor Mallard taking out his watch in his customary fashion, about to announce, "James, I think that we ought to take a break for some sustenance. We cannot take care of the dead if we ourselves shrink away, now can we?" Instead, there was a hastily scrawled note - "Mr. Palmer, I just received a call from some friends who are only in town this afternoon so we are meeting for a bite of lunch. I trust that you will take time to eat - we cannot take care of others when we ourselves are weakened from hunger! I will return by quarter to two."

And so Jimmy was left with a mop for company.

And now he sat at the desk, eating a cold, refrigerated peanut butter sandwich that was leftover from his extras yesterday.

"I wish that I part off their groups," he muttered. He was a pretty relaxed guy, most of the time, but sometimes it was tricky not to be jealous of the camraderie all around him.

Jimmy remembered a fortune cookie - left over from his earlier, lone lunch. He pulled it out of his pocket and cracked it open. The cookie was stale and he spit it into the trash can.

"Great. Now all that's left is one of those crazy fortunes, which are never fortunes ... hey! 'If you want friends, reach out'."

The thin strip of paper triggered something in Jimmy's brain. He leaned his head against his steepled fingers and planned.

...

An hour later, the team was returning from lunch.

"What's this?" Tony asked, picking up the paper on his desk.

"An invitation!" Abby cheered, entering the room waving an identical piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Ziva asked, reaching for her own leaned against her computer.

"You are invited to a fun game night on September 14th at Jimmy Palmer's house. It will start at 7:00. Food and drinks provided," Tim read aloud.

"Palmer as host? That will be interesting," Tony remarked. "I can't wait. What day will that be?"

"We're off," Tim replied, checking his calendar.

"Great. Nothing planned," Tony confirmed.

"I'm stopping by autopsy on my way back to the lab. Want me to reply for any of you?" Abby offered.

"We'll all be there, right?" Tony asked, looking around the squadroom.

"Yup, we will," Gibbs replied, brushing past DiNozzo to get to his desk.

"Uh, you're going to Palmer's party too, Boss?" Tony asked speculatively.

"I already 'yes', DiNozzo."

"I found him once I got the invitation and begged him to come," Abby stage whispered proudly.

Gibbs nodded toward the door. "But for now, we're headed to a crime scene. Let's go."

...

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

...

Jimmy was overjoyed. Everyone was coming, even Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs. Well, everyone except the director who had replied with a lovely note that explained that she was out of town for an important meeting. Other than that, everyone was excited for Friday.

Jimmy certainly was.

...

Friday was a busy day at work, leaving Jimmy no time to socialize. He and Doctor Mallard were overwhelmed with the large influx of bodies due to a shooting at a nearby bar where a large number of Navy personnel had been celebrating a friend's birthday. Ducky and Jimmy had a twenty minute break to eat some sandwiches, but other than that they were working steadily. Jimmy was weighing internal organs and disinfecting surfaces right until the time that he ran out of the door, ready to set up his house.

It was Jimmy's first time planning a party, but everything was coming together well. He had rearranged his living room for maximum space and seating. He had the drinks chilled, snacks in bowls, games ready on the tables. The pizzas were delivered at 7:00 on the dot. Everything was perfect.

Except that no one came.

He was not too worried when 7:00 came and no one had arrived. It was Friday night, after all. Everyone probably had to go home and change. Gibbs and Ziva might have even relaxed while driving instead of breaking every traffic law in the handbook. Tony was often late, and maybe Abby, Dr. Mallard, and Tim were held up in traffic.

7:05 came.

_Shouldn't someone be here by now? _

7:10.

7:15.

7:20.

_They wouldn't say that they were coming, then leave me hanging, would they? _

7:25.

_Or would they? _

7:30.

_Maybe they got called back to work for a case? _

Jimmy checked his phone. No messages.

7:35.

He helped himself to some pizza. If he didn't eat now his blood sugar would dip too low. Besides, the food was getting cold.

7:45.

Not all of them would be so busy with a case that they would forget.

He called Tony's number.

It was busy.

He tried Abby's number.

It was off.

_Gibbs would be annoyed if he knew. _

Jimmy did not know Gibbs' number to tell him.

_Just keep working through the list. You'll find someone eventually. _

Ziva's phone was out of range.

Tim answered, but the sounds of a video game were loud in the background.

"Can't talk now, Jimmy. I'm in the middle of a game. I'll call you tomorrow."

_You're supposed to be in the middle of a real-life game - here - tonight! _

The phone clicked off before Jimmy could reply.

There was only one person left.

Dr. Mallard. Surely he will remember. He works with me every day.

"Oh, hello, James," the doctor answered the phone, classical music and yapping dogs accompanying his voice. "I am having dinner with my mother right now. Did you need anything?"

"N..no," Jimmy stuttered. 'Have a good night."

"You as well."

So that was that. No one was coming tonight.

Jimmy knocked one of the games off of the table. Tiny pieces scattered everywhere. He stepped on one and yelped, trying to blame the tears in his eyes on the small injury.

Cold pizza, warm drinks, and roomful of empty chairs.

At least the director had told him not to expect her. She had more courtesy than the rest of his "friends" put together.

...

**Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I'm glad that everyone seems to have been enjoying this story! There will be two more chapters, one for Sunday and one for Monday! Make sure to stop by to read more each day! **

**Thanks to fiftyshadeswritergal for the help in editing, and thanks to all of the reviewers on the last two chapters - Troubled-Angel-26 (twice!), Dawn248, DS2010 (twice!), Gail Cregg (twice as well!), fiftyshadeswritergal, Gibbs4Eva (twice too!), AmyV24, and Queenofwheels! I appreciate the support from all of you! Now, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! **

...

The next day Jimmy spent the day moping around his house. Tim texted him at one point, Abby another, but Jimmy ignored the notifications. If they had not had the courtesy to talk to him the previous evening, why should he even read their messages?

Besides, reading some pathetic excuse would not make him feel any better. His mom had always said to watch what he said when angry, so right now texting would be dangerous.

...

"This will be so fun!" Abby squealed as the boys and Ziva arrived and congregated outside of Jimmy's apartment.

"I'm glad that the gremlin decided to host tonight," Tony said. "Let's head up."

"But where's Gibbs? He promised that he'd be here!" Abby protested.

"There's his car. C'mon, Abs."

The four young people headed up the stairs to Jimmy's apartment.

"Open up, Jimmy! We're here!" Abby cheered excitedly as Tim knocked on the door.

Gibbs joined the team as they waited. After half a minute, Tony knocked.

"Where is he?" Tony grumbled. "It's chilly out tonight. Palmer!"

Tim tried the doorknob but it was locked.

"So now you decide to show up!" Jimmy's muffled voice yelled through the door.

Ziva glanced at her watch. "It is only 7:01. Is that unacceptably late?"

"Ah, I am right on time," huffed Ducky, appearing behind everyone.

"Apparently not," Gibbs growled.

"Why is everyone waiting out here? Let us go in," Ducky suggested.

"We'd like that," Abby grumbled.

"Why the long faces?" Ducky bypassed them and knocked.

...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

For people who did not care about yesterday, they certainly seemed intent on annoying him tonight.

"James, my dear lad, your guests have arrived."

Doctor Mallard's cheerful announcement was more irritating than the longest, most diligently repeated story of _"back when_" and _"did I tell you?_"

"Just ... go away," Jimmy shouted. Then he went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut to block out the irritation.

...

"I have never heard him react that way," Ducky exclaimed unhappily.

"He's definitely upset about something," Ziva mused.

"I didn't know Jimbo had it in him to yell like that," Tony exclaimed.

Abby folded her arms and stomped down the steps. The stormy look on her face was made pitiful by her quick swipe at a tear.

"He's definitely going to pay for ignoring Abby," Tim mentioned, regarding the Goth's tendency to be hurt deeply by any sleight, real or imagined.

"You are right about that," Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky replied in unison.

...

**I hope that you enjoyed. Please remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Sunday! Thanks to the reviewers - Troubled-Angel-26, Gibbs4Eva, Queenofwheels, fiftyshadeswritergal, and DS2010. I hope that you all enjoy! **

**...**

Monday was silent.

Jimmy entered at the same time as Abby. Both of them remained frigidly silent even as they walked through the same doors, same hallways, and same stairs together.

_Why's she being so haughty? I'M the one with the right to be upset!_ Jimmy thought angrily. His mood was not lifted by the opposite response from Ducky - a one-sided game of "Twenty Questions."

"Were you well this weekend?"

Jimmy nodded.

"I did not hear that."

"Yes."

"Oh. Were you very busy on Saturday?"

"No."

"Were you ill?"

"I already said that I was well. Wouldn't that answer the same question?" Jimmy grumbled. Ducky paused, turned to Jimmy, and fixed the assistant with a stern look.

"Kindly restrain your sarcasm, James Palmer."

"_Gladly_, Doctor Mallard," he clipped bitterly back with the same intonation.

Ducky gazed at him with a shocked wonderment that clearly stated his disbelief that the mild-mannered Palmer would speak to his authority in such a manner. Honestly, Jimmy was just as surprised.

_What am I doing? Just because they hurt me does not give me a right to hurt them - or does it? _

...

Jimmy's interactions through the rest of the day were equally frosty. Neither Tim nor Tony spoke to him, choosing rather to side with Abby and simply glare whenever they came near. Ducky did not inquire anymore, but neither did he offer an explanation for why he never showed up until twenty-four hours after the party. Yet the normally silent Gibbs had a couple of words as he left autopsy.

"Real hospitable this weekend, Palmer," he said. Jimmy had thought that he was sarcastic with Dr. Mallard earlier. Compared to Gibbs, he was a complete novice with the emotion. He remained silent, unable to speak in the presence of the angry former-Marine, but his brain was busy.

_Who does he think he is to mock my hospitality when HE DIDN'T EVEN COME TO THE PARTY! I don't let hordes of people into my apartment whenever they show up on my doorstep with invitation. Would he let me barge in on his boat-making some night? I don't think so! I haven't done anything to hurt his feelings but he's definitely hurt mine! _

...

"Take this up to the lab, Jimmy," Dr. Mallard told his assistant toward the end of the work day. He had seemed to leave Jimmy's angry outburst that morning right there - in the past. But Jimmy had no such hope that Abby would hold to the same belief.

"Um, Doctor, uh, would you be able to just call Abby to come get it? I was ... I was going to go on one of my ... it is required by law to have breaks and so ..."

Ducky's gentle hand on his shoulder silenced him.

"No, Jimmy. Just go face her. She is angry but perhaps she will forgive you - IF you approach her better than you did me this morning."

Jimmy flushed a little, but grabbed the evidence and ran out of the door. But still ...

_Why should I have to get her forgiveness? They all need mine! _

...

It was as bad as Jimmy had feared.

The music was dark and Abby's face was darker. Her scowl would have brought psychopathic killers to their knees in fear. She seriously rivaled Gibbs.

To make it all the more intimidating, gleaming knives with razor edges decorated the tables in the lab. They were there for a legitimate reason, as Abby was analyzing them, but for now, in the reach of a scowling and tempermental young lady, they were terrifying.

"You," she growled.

"Me," Jimmy squeaked. He weakly held up the evidence jar. "This is from Doctor Mallar..."

"You!" Abby repeated. "You locked us out!"

Jimmy huffed. "You didn't come!"

"I did so!" Abby squealed.

"You didn't!"

Abby transitioned to shouting. "You heard me out on your step!"

"You came on Saturday!"

"Yeah!" Abby paused yelling for a second and her face crumpled sadly. Her voice was soft and sad, like a neglected kitten. "Of course I came Saturday. I promised I would. Why did you lock me and everyone else out, Jimmy?"

Maybe there is something else going on here ...

"The party was Friday. No one came."

Abby tilted her head and examined him for a second.

"You're serious?" she finally demanded.

"Of course. Why would I lie about that?"

She swung around to her little bulletin board and pulled off the invitation.

"You wrote September 14th."

"Yes - Friday!"

Abby looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before she smiled gently.

"No - Saturday! See?"

Jimmy looked at the calendar she held up and turned five shades of red.

...

**One more chapter tomorrow! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Special thanks to the latest reviewers - Troubled-Angel-26, xstargirlx123, Gail Cregg (twice), DS2010, fiftyshadeswritergal, Queenofwheels, and Guest. Special thanks again to fiftyshadeswritergal for her help with editing. :D **

**I'm excited to post my next chapter of "Echoes" tomorrow, Lord willing, so I hope to see you all over there tomorrow. And make sure to check out fiftyshadeswritergal's account. She's started a new, ADORABLE story that I totally recommend, about Gibbs babysitting Tali. Fill your cuteness meter up again! **

**But for now, let's see what Abby's been doing since we were gone. She wasn't too happy with Jimmy...**

**...**

"And so I ... I wanted ... I gathered you here to say ... I mean ... I'm sorry that I locked you all outside and was ... extremely ... rude to you all on Saturday and earlier today," Jimmy finished the apology, his cheeks more red than a poppy. "I did not mean to confuse the dates but I still could have acted with ... graciousness and been more ... understanding at the time rather than ..." he dropped his voice, ashamed, "...jumping to assumptions."

The group, hastily gathered by the relentless Abby, were all watching him squirm with serious expressions. But then ...

"That explains your anger," Tony noted. "Makes sense now."

"Thanks for the apology. I wish that you had said Friday to us. We were looking forward to the night," Tim lamented.

"Sometimes I get angry without waiting for the facts," Ziva quietly admitted, a small flush to her cheeks as well.

Gibbs just slapped his shoulder on the way past.

"Don't assume next time. And we'll try to be there, whenever that is," he said.

Abby did not say a word, just enveloped him in a huge hug and scampered off to her lab.

That left Jimmy alone with Doctor Mallard.

His boss.

His confidant.

His role model.

"I understand your reactions now, James," he started slowly. Jimmy looked up from the floor and encountered a look of understanding. But that understanding quickly transitioned to censure. "But if you ever chose to treat your colleagues that way again - I expected better of you, as I have tried to teach you to remain calm and rational in situations that prime us to be the opposite. Why, James Palmer, you yelled at me for a reason that you now realize was your own error and unwillingness to communicate an issue!"

Jimmy hung his head once again, but a surprisingly gentle touch on his chin lifted his gaze back to his mentor's face.

"I forgive you, Jimmy. Make no mistake of that. I have made all of the same errors and others have been gracious to me to allow me to learn. Just promise me that you will learn from this situation."

"I will!" Jimmy fervently promised, crossing his heart as he did so. Ducky smiled at him.

"But if you do choose to react in such a way in future, there will be consequences," Ducky warned with another resurgence of sternness.

"Yes, sir," Jimmy responded immediately.

Doctor Mallard placed his arm around him.

"How about dinner out, on me? Perhaps some pizza?"

Jimmy groaned, earning himself a strange look. He hastily jumped to explain.

"I would love to eat with you, sir, but could we do something other than pizza? I have been eating it constantly for the last two days, ever since no one showed up to my game night!"

"Ah, that's punishment enough, especially if the cheese has been burnt or the pepperoni is an inferior quality. I know of a traditional English spot half an hour away. No pizza and none of these pineapple tofu burgers Miss Abigail has been praising lately, just some old-fashioned fish and chips."

Jimmy grinned.

"Anywhere that you would enjoy sounds good!"

...

**I hope that you enjoyed. :D I loved writing for a character that I haven't used so far. Thanks for reading and I hope that you will review! It means a lot! **

**Hugs, MaidenMoonshine**


End file.
